To Love Then Loss Then Love Again
by pclark
Summary: For Speedykitten1643. Kagome has left the Fuedal era, only she has left the love of her life. Find out who he is because it ain't Inutrasha.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach.**

**AN: This is for my FF . net friend Speedykitten1643.**

**Minor Note: Since this is my fic, I have tweeks here and there with time lines and also with certain events that happened with characters from the Bleach and Inuyasha verses. So in other words I already know that I may have things differently than the way it really is, so get over it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Short and Sweet Epilogue)<strong>

Byakuya Kuchiki was a proud man. A very sought after man by the Soul Reaper's Womens Society, the most sought after man in the Soul Society, even though he really didn't want to be. The women all adored and loved him, even with his aloof attitude and certain air about him that said, "Go away." He, himself, had only loved two women his whole life.

The first woman he had loved with his entire being and soul. The love he had for her, he never held for his second love. Now that they were gone he shut himself off from love but what he could give and recieve to and from his adopted sister, Rukia.

His second love happened to be the reason why he adopted Rukia as his sister. It was Hisanas' dying wish that he find her little sister and protect her from everything. In which he did. But everyone knows his and Hisanas' story but the one they didn't know was the story of him and the Shikon Miko, Kagome Higurashi. This is their story and how it continued even after they had parted.

**(Their Story)**

Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, was trying to find her way back to her traveling group. Inuyasha had run off to be with Kikyo and Naraku had taken the chance to launch an attack on the leaderless group. Said group was settling down to sleep when he attacked them with a demon puppet.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome took him on. He was overwhelming them though, it was a strangely more powerful puppet than ever before. They fought long and hard and then Kagome had the perfect shot. She let her arrow fly and it hit its' mark, causing the puppet the blow up and the group to be blown away, scattering them far and wide away from each other.

Kagome had landed and woke in a marshy area. The trees had moss hanging from them and she could hear bats and other night creatures from various areas around her. She could see brightly shining eyes following her as she walked. She could feel that many of the eyes belonged to demons but they weren't strong enough to take her on but then there were some that were stupid enough to go after her for the shards. But she would kill them before they could even touch her.

The problem was that she was lost. Sango and the rest were somewhere and Inuyasha was off with Kikyo. She was completely lost and alone and in danger. She was sure that was Narakus' plan; seperate her from her friends and then let some demon attack and kill her, so he could kill the other demons and take the shards. When she saw him again she was for sure going to kill him and make sure that he never came back, reincarnated or otherwise. She wasn't going to let him come back, ever, no way no how.

But worrying about ridding the world of Naraku was the least of her problems. Her main problem was the Coyote Demon stalking her. It was the leader, she could tell, as it was more powerful than the other Coyote Demon signatures. She hated it when the demons came at her in packs, it was so much harder on her to keep track of them all.

Then they attacked. She was ready for them though. Taking them out as fast and as best she could before they could get to her. She then felt a power behind her that was more than Sesshomarus' and she quickly turned to see wht it was as she took out another Coyote.

It was a man, a very handsome man. He had ebony hair with silver metal peices in it and dark eyes. He had a light green scarf around his neck and was wearing a black haori and hakamas with a white haori over the top. He also had a sword at his side and all he was doing was standing there watching her instead of helping her.

"Will you get over here and help me?" she yelled at him.

His eyes went wide but he didn't hesitate to help her. Within seconds the demons were all gone and they were alone.

"Thank you." Kagome said to him.

"You shouldn't see me." he said.

"You could say your welcome." she said pointing out an obvious lack of manners.

"You are welcome." he said.

"Why should I not see you?" she asked.

"You're not dead or a Shinigami or Kami." he said.

"No I'm not but I am a very powerful priestess out of my Time Era." she explained.

"Have you always seen spirits?" he asked.

"Yes. I once saved a little girl name Mayu and she had been dead." she said.

"I see." he said to her.

"May I ask a request of you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I am lost. I was seperated from my group and I would be most grateful if you would accompany me for a while to find them." she explained.

"I will, Miss..." he said.

"Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Miss Higurashi, I will accompany you. I am Byakuya Kuchiki." he said to her.

"I am glad I met you Kuchiki-sama." she said.

"Likewise." he said and escorted her through the forest in search of her group.

That was the beginning of their relationship. Byakuya hadn't thought he would see her again after that but he did. It was after another battle and this time he was sent to retrieve one of her fallen comrades. A young boy named, Kohaku, was whom he was to retrieve.

Kagome had seen him as he sent Kohaku to the Spirit World. She looked at her companions and then went in his direction when she noticed they were too busy to realize if she left. She, in passing, had told him to follow her and he did. She led him far from her camp and when she stopped she asked him where he sent Kohaku. He told her to the Soul Society. She had smiled at him and told him she would send along the reassurance to Kohakus' sister and her friend.

After that they met again and she had him sit beside her and she talked to him about anything that popped into her mind. Soon she had him telling her anything and everything about himself. They spent hours just talking to each other. Then things began to become more, so much more.

Talks and walks became holding hands and longing sweet kisses. Those became wandering minds and hands. It progressed with their emotions and until they came together as one. Love was theirs and would be between them through life, death, and the afterworld or even reincarnations.

Time after time they came together and then one time he came to find her, she wasn't there. He had found her group and they all looked at him. They had never seen him before and all but one, the one Kagome had told him was Inuyasha, jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"She is gone." Inuyasha told him.

Byakuya felt his heart plummet and his very soul jerk in grief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was gone.

"How?" he asked.

"We defeated Naraku and then she made a wish on the jewel and then vanished. We don't know what happened to her or where she is or if she is even alive." Inuyasha explained to him.

"I see." he said.

"Inuyasha, who is he?" the woman called Sango asked.

"He is Kagomes' lover." Inuyasha said.

"What! How would you know that?" Sango asked, not really wanting to believe it.

"I smelled him on her, all over her, their scents were combined." Inuyasha said.

"Oh. I am sorry." Sango said to Byakuya.

He nodded and then disappeared. He returned to the Soul Society a changed man. After she disappeared he never let another woman in until Hisana. Only with her, he felt some of the peace he had with Kagome. He loved Hisana but not the way he loved Kagome. Hisana was like a best friend more than the love of his life. He did regret that he couldn't love Hisana the same way but he just couldn't. He did fulfill her last wish for Rukia, but that was all he could do.

But that wasn't all Rukia could do for him. She was on patrol in the human world and came across a young woman walking across a Shrines' grounds. Then the woman stopped and stared at her and then asked her who she was and why she was there.

Rukia was in shock, no-one should see her. No-one but those who were not spiritually null and this woman did not feel to have any kei, so why could she see her?

"Why do you see me? Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Because Shinigami I am a priestess. I am Kagome Higurashi. Now why are you here, Sinigami, and who are you?" Kagome said.

"I am on an assignment. I am Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia answered her.

"Kuchiki?" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes." Rukia said confused.

"As in Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kagome asked.

"He is my brother. How do you know him?" Rukia said to her.

"I love him. He was the love of my life." Kagome said.

"What? How did you meet him? When?" Rukia said.

"I first met him when I was fighting a group of demons and that was 500 years ago." Kagome explained.

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. This woman, younger than her, was claiming to have met her brother 500 years before their current time. How was that possible? She was clearly human, how did she live for more than 500 years?

"No that is not possible. You are human, you can't live more than possibly 100 years. You couldn't have lived for 500 years." Rukia said.

"I never said that I lived the 500 years. I am a Time Traveler. You can ask Byakuya about me. Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko." Kagome said.

"I will." Rukia said.

"Then I suggest you be on your way Shinigami." Kagome said and made her way into the shrine house.

Rukia went on her way. It was her first trip to the human world and she had a lot to do before she went back to the Soul Society. And when she got back that would be the first thing she did, find her brother.

**(Soul Society - First Trip Over)**

Rukia had just arrived back in the Soul Society from her first trip to the human world. She had so many things to do but she wouldn't do any of them until she got ahold of her brother. It was not proper protocol for her to go to him first but she had to do what she felt she needed first.

When she arrived at Squad 6 barracks she encountered her best friend and her brothers' Lieutenant, Renji Abari.

"Rukia, you're back." Renji stated the obvious.

"Yeah, um, is nii-sama in?" she asked.

"Yeah he is." Renji said to her.

Rukia didn't wait around for anything else. She ran around Renji and straight to Byakuyas' office. Quickly she found it and knocked. He gave her the, ok, to enter and she did.

"Nii-sama." she greeted.

"Rukia, I trust your first assignment to the human world was successful?" he asked.

"Yes nii-sama. It was, I like Tokyo. I saw many things I never have before and I went to a shrine and met someone." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"A woman. She wasn't a shinigami, she was a priestess and she knew you." Rukia informed him.

Byakuya looked at her with what she would associate as shock. He had literally stopped breathing and was waiting for her to say anything else.

"She said her name was Kagome Higurashi. Do you know her nii-sama?" she asked, hoping that he did.

Byakuya didn't answer her, he took off. He had a priestess to find. Rukia didn't come after him but his Lieutenant did. Renji wasn't going to let him go alone even if he had ordered him to stay. The boy stuck to him like glue most of the time, so he didn't bother.

"Where are we going?" Renji asked.

"Human world." was all he said back.

"Alright." Renji shouted.

Byakuya got to the human world as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let her disappear on him again, he didn't even get permission to leave the Soul Society, he just went and came out in Ex-Shinigami, Uraharas', shop. He moved through there so fast Urahara and Yoruichi didn't get to say a single word to him but Renji was having a hard time keeping up with him and stopped to explain.

Byakuya moved through Tokyo. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that she would be in the same area that used to be Edo and he went in that direction. He made it to where the old village used to stand and where the old shrine did as well and found the newer shrine. He shunpoed up the steps and there witting under a large tree, that Kagome had told him was the God Tree, was Kagome.

She was sitting against it, arms behind her head, and her eyes closed. She looked to be asleep but when he was mere feet from her Kagome spoke.

"It took you long enough Byakuya. I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore." she said and opened her eyes to look at him.

He dropped to his knees before her and Kagome shook her head at him. He was still the same to her, not much had changed about him. She crawled over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She could read him like an open book. She could see almost everything about him, read his soul, almost.

"I see." she said.

"Captain!" Renji said running up with Yoruichi.

"Abari stop." Byakuya said.

"Captain, darling? Congratulations. You have been given a well deserved promotion." Kagome said.

"What is she doing here, Abari?" Byakuya asked looking at Yoruichi.

"I am here to see what as my best friend in an uproar. Only with me have you lost your cool and composure. I wanted to see who had more power over your emotions than I do." Yoruichi said with a happy grin.

"You are Yoruichi." Kagome said.

"I am." Yoruichi nodded to her.

"Can you two excuse us? Byakuya and I have 500 years to catch up on." Kagome said.

"Captain?" Renji said.

"Go Abari and take the cat with you." he said.

"Yes Sir." Renji said and motioned for Yoruichi to follow.

Yoruichi waved him off and swept over to hug Byakuya. He was surprised that she had done so and wasn't making a bit of a fuss about having to leave and not bug him.

"Be happy Byakuya." she said and disappeared with Renji.

"She really cares about you." Kagome said.

"Yes." he said in return.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I have a few things to tell you first, please sit back down." he said.

Kagome complied and sat down and she listened to what he had to tell her. She learned that Inuyasha had told him about her disappearance and how he had waited and looked for her. How the family was trying to betroth him and how he married Hisana and that Rukia was her sister and as a promise to her on her deathbed, he adopted Rukia to protect her. He then begged her to forgive him for not waiting for her.

She laughed. She told him that she forgave him before he told her. That she was gone from his life for 500 years, she hadn't expected him to remain alone just for her and that she was proud of him for what he did for Hisana. She told him that even if Hisana was still alive she would forgive him because she loved him so much and would always love him. Kagome had then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

It had been 500 years since he had felt her kiss and it made is soul rejoice. She was his again and he didn't plan on losing her anytime soon.


End file.
